1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toilet seats and lids and their related hinge mechanisms, and more particularly tc a closure device that automatically lowers a fully raised toilet lid, or both the lid and associated seat, in a controlled manner when the user thereof actuates the flushing handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various problems and difficulties have been encountered in providing suitable means for hinging a toilet lid and seat so that they can be automatically lowered together, or the lid by itself.
Many types of toilet-seat units and attachments are disclosed in numerous patents. However, these devices generally have features that restrict their use; and they are generally complicated to operate and very expensive to manufacture and maintain in a continuous mode of operation. Such devices can be found in the following United States patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,099,801 discloses a lavatory attachment designed to move under a person's weight, and to automatically actuate the cover or seat when the weight of the user is applied to a fulcrumed platform interconnected to the seat by means of levers.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,819 discloses a seat-actuating means for sanitary closets that is controlled by a foot-pedal-actuating means having a recoil spring to eliminate the noise caused by the seat contacting the rim portion of the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,682 also discloses an actuator that controls the toilet seat, its cover and flushing valve by means of a foot-control pedal which is positioned at one side and near the forward portion of the base of the toilet receptacle. The pedal is interconnected to a gear-and-racket device connected to the toilet-seat hinge pin and water-release valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,687 discloses a means for closing the seat and cover, and at the same time actuating the flushing valve This device includes a pair of cushioning cylinders for dampening the fall of the seat and the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,044 discloses a toilet-seat arrangement wherein after use the seat is covered, washed, sterilized by heat, and then cooled, so as to be in a clean and sterile condition, and closed after each operation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,257,331; 2,300,936; 3,284,810; 3,316,561; 3,404,411; 3,781,924; 4,195,372 and 4,338,690 are also related to the subject matter of the present application, each one having its own particular arrangement for controlling the flushing and/or raising and lowering of the toilet seat and associated lid or cover.